wellcome to jump city high school kori !
by raff x
Summary: Kori Anders starts jump city high school.but she has lots both of her parents so she only has galfore to look after her and her sister koma.will she surive her 1st day at school.and will she make new friends ? find out her plz x
1. A new begin

Welcome to jump city !

Bring! Bring bring!, bring, bring!

Ok ok I'm up...stupid alarm clock, it's the 1st day of my new day at jump city high school and I'm pretty terrified to start there,

"Kori my sweet bungorf time to get up "said Galfore

"Ok I'm coming "I said and quickly got dressed with my purple top and jeans and straightened my long red hair grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to see my older sister Koma tapping on her watch. Koma looks exactly like me but with long black hair and purple eyes, my eyes are an emerald colour just like my fathers.

"Kori sister dear u don't want to be late on your first new day of school do you get a move on" with a smirk on her face.

"I know Koma stop telling me what to do ok?"I rolled my eyes and gave Galfore a hug and headed for the door.

I walked down to the bus stop and the bus was already there, I thought it was abit early for it to be here, I stepped on and all eyes were on me which gave me goose bumps I slowly made my way down the bus trying to find a seat, luckily I found a seat next a girl who was reading a book.

"Excuse me is this seat next to you taken?"I said with a worried look on my face.

"Err sure...Your new right?"The girl said looking up from her book.

"Thanks and yes I am its scary starting here, by the way my name is Kori Anders" I said smiling

"Nice to meet u mines Rachel Roth, would you like to sit with me at lunch and meet my friends?"Said Rachel looking at me properly now.

"I would love to but are u sure?"With a worried expression on my face.

"Yyeah I'm totally sure" with a smile on her face.

A green haired boy sat behind us and started teasing Rachel.

"Hey ray who's your new friend?" said the boy

"Number one my name isn't ray and stop calling me that and this Kori Anders she's new here." Said Rachel

"Nice to meet you Kori I'm Garfield but people call me Gar" said Gar while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You to Gar" I said while smiling.

We finally arrived at school, it was quite a big school to get lost in I just hope I don't. We got off the bus a blue car came speeding towards and parked next to us. A black African/American man was in the driver's seat grinning.

"Hope we didn't scare you?" while grinning at Rachel then looking at me.

"No no of course not just watch were you are going!" said Rachel.

The man laughed and a girl next to him with two buns in her hair smacked him on the arm.

"Hey sparky don't you laugh at her "said the black African/American girl.

She then glanced at me with a smile.

"Who's this new girl with u Rachel? While smiling at me

"Hello my name is Kori Anders please to meet you" I said

"Hey little lady the name is Victor Stone but pleases call me Vic or victor" said the black African/American man sat next to her.

"And my name is Karen Beecher welcome to Jump City high school"

Victor and Karen both got out the car and we all walked to gether and I noticed Vic and Karen were holding hands. I went to the office were a woman sat at desk typing on her computer.

"Hello u must be Kori Anders, welcome to Jump City high school I see u have settled in well I will give you your schedule said the woman

"Thank you" is said smiling.

Period 1: maths-Mr Mod

Period 2: Science-Dr. Light

Break

Period 3: Gym-Mr Andrews

Period 4: Art-Mrs Luan

Lunch

Period 5: History-Ms Williams

I thought it was quite a good schedule I headed down to the hall and on my way to maths with Mr. Mod,When I got there i noticed Rachel was there so i walked over to here to sit next to her.

"Hey Kori didn't know you were in my maths class "said Rachel

"Guess I'm lucky smiled and sat down next to her.

My three classes were great so far I have maths with Rachel, Science with Karen and gym with Vic and Gar.

I walked over with Rachel to the table with her friends, there sat Vic, Karen, Gar, and a boy with black spiky hair. We sit down at the table with them.

"Hey Kori "said Karen in a sweet voice.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" said the boy with the black spiky hair.

"Hey Dick, this is Kori Anders"said Gar high fiving Richard.

"The name is Richard but people call me Dick". Said Richard

He smiled at me and I blushed but I tried to hide it so he didn't see. The bell finally rang for 5th period .I made my way down to history to see Richard in the same class as me .Great I thought to myself.

"Hey Kori over here this seat isn't taken" said Richard will winking at me.

"Thanks Richard" and I sat down next to him.

"Be quiet now while I'm doing the register" said Ms Williams.

"Kitten Moth"

"Yeah I'm here "said kitten while texting on her pink phone.

"Richard Grayson"

"Here Miss "said Richard

"Xavier Red"

"Yeah Miss "said a boy with spiky hair like Richards but red.

"Kori Anders"

"Here Miss" I said sweetly

"Barbara Gorden"

"Here "said a red hair girl with blue eyes.

I started doodling in my book when someone taps me on the back of my shoulder. I turned around to see a red hair girl with blue eyes and I looked at her paper to see Babs written on the top of it. What kind of name is that I thought to myself sounds like a name from the 5o's.

"You're that new girl called Kori, right?" she asks

"Yeah I am" I said in a confused way

"And u hand out with Richard Grayson? She said

"Yeah so what of it? I said more loudly this time.

She rolled her eyes at me

"Oh I see your his new slut, just wanted to warn you that just because he is being nice and hasn't made a move yet it doesn't make you anything special, he may hang out with you a bit, give you compliments and tell you sweet nothings, but he will dump you like yesterday's trash", She says with a sneer on her face

"Whatever you're just jealous said with a smile on my face and I see furry n her face.

Richard turned around and heard the conversation

"Babs just leave her alone she hasn't didn't do anything to you" he said with an angry expression on his face.

Ms Williams hear all the noise and came over, "What Is going on here?"

"Babs is distracting me and is causing me problems Miss "I said in a low voice

"Why you little b****" said Babs

"Barbara go to the principals' office now! "Said Miss Williams with a red face

Babs stormed off to the principal's office and Miss Williams went back to teaching and Richard squeezed my hand lightly.

"You ok Kori, don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you especially Babs" Richard said with a smile.

"Thanks I appreciate it" I said cheerfully

Class was over and I walked over to the bus were Rachel was standing, I heard a voice shout my name.

"Yo Kori you coming to the mall with us to have pizza?"Said Karen leaning against the car with Vic.

"Yeah sure" I said with a smile

"Ok we will pick you up at 6 "said Karen jumping into Vic's car.

Me and Rachel and Gar got o the bus and sat was listening to music and Rachel was reading her book.

"So are u and gar coming to?" I asked

"Of course we are I want to show you the amazing book store there."Rachel said while looking at her book still.

"Err guys don't forget I'm still her u know "said Gar

"How could we not forget about you, you are the most annoying person ever?" said Rachel in an annoyed voice.

I laughed at them both arguing at each other I found that quiet amusing.

Soon as the bus dropped me of outside my house I ran in to tell Galfore how my day was.

TBC


	2. a night to rember

I ran into the house to see Galfore in the kitchen making him a sandwich.

"Hey Galfore I'm home I have some exciting news" I shouted at him and hugged him.

"And hello to you Kori what's this good news I hear you say?" he asked with a smile.

"My first day at the school was great and I made new friends called Rachel, Karen, Gar, Vic and Richard."I shouted cheerfully

Galfore smiled at me "That's good to hear" he said

"Yes it is good and I...was wondering... well Karen asked me would I come with them to the mall to get pizza and Rachel wants to show me this book store?" I asked sheepishly.

Before Galfore could say anything he got interrupted by Koma,

"Hey Sister Dear your back, how was your first day today?"Said Koma

I looked at my sister "Great thanks for asking, but I was asking Galfore something before you interrupted!" I said in annoyed voice

Koma glared at me then smirked"Oh clumsy of me but I don't really care if you were in a conversation with Galfore or not" she said in a vicious voice.

"Yeah I realized you don't care about May things do you Koma?" I said with a smirk.

Before Koma could say anything Galfore butted in "Now girls please don't argue and Koma Kori was asking me something first!" he said in calm voice.

Koma sighed and sat down and slid out her dark purple phone. Then Galfore turned back to me

"Now Kori u were saying u wanted to gout with some friends, yes sure but what time?" he said curiously.

"Karen said Vic and her would pick me up at 6, and probably be back by 9" I said

Galfore hesitated for a moment "Ok u better get ready then and make sure you be safe u hear me?" he said loudly so Koma could hear.

"Oh thank you and yes I will be safe" I said cheerfully while jumping up and down. Koma looked up from her phone with a confused look.

"What's going on here?" said Koma in loud voice

"Nothing sister just excited u get back to you texting or whatever you are doing on that strange communicating device" I said calmly.

Koma gave me a long look and then shrugged and when back to her texting.

I ran up the stairs and threw my school bag on the floor and jumped into the shower, and then I got out and put on white vest with a blue shrug top with blue jeans and my put on my pumps on. I quickly tied my hair up in pony tail and did my makeup. My phone started to buzz.

I flipped it open to see Karen number appear on my phone.

"Hello" I said

"Hey girl u ready were outside your house?" said Karen

"Yeah I'm coming" I said and quickly hanged up.

I went down stairs to open door to see Vic car outside my door, i shouted by to Galfore and I closed the door.

"Hey lil lady hop in "said Vic

I climed in the back and saw Rachel and Gar sat at the back and Karen sat at the front with Vic.

"Hey guys" I sad with a smile

"Hey Kori can't wait to show the book store it's amazing" said Rachel with a little smile on her face. Vic started the engine and we all speeded of.

"So what pizza are we having" I asked

"A meat one yum they are nice" said Vic

"Dude I'm a vegetarian or have u forgotten that I am" said Gar

"Hmmm ...let me think yeah I did whoops my bad" said Vic grinning

Gar huffed at sat back watching Rachel reading her book.

"Hey was Richard?" I asked

"Don't worry lover boy coming, he said he will meet us there" said Vic smiling at me.

"Sparky cut it out" said Karen

"Sorry bee" said Vic

We reach the mall and Gar and Vic head toward the game store to meet Richard.

"Phew, good thing we got here early the line isn't long yet", Gar says in relief.

"Well while you and Vic wait in line, the rest of us are going to walk the mall, text me when you're done", Bee says and leaves and goes to the nearest boutique.

"Sounds good to me", Rachel replies,"Kori do you want to go to the book store I was telling you about?"Said Rachel.

You go ahead and have fun Kori, I will catch up with you later", Richard says

Ok see you later Richard", I reply

I walk with Rachel to the book store, Im speechless of how many books there are and so many genres I find myself staring in awe.

Rachel giggles "I thought you would like it, come on let's look around".

Rachel and I begin to look around the bookstore laughing at some humorous stories and reading some of the romance books. I end up purchasing some and Rachel buys one as well.

"There y'all are! You guys have to come quick the Sparkle boutique is having a buy one get one free sale!" Karen says as she grabs me and Rachel and drags us toward the store.

Me and Karen scan the racks and pick out a thew clothes we like, Rachel follows us scowling.

"Rachel how come u aint picking an outfit out?" I asked

"This isn't really my type of store Kori, everything's a bright colour and is sparkly", she says as she picks up a bright pink dress with sparkles on it and frowns.

"Oh c'mon Rachel lighten up I'm sure we will find something for you "Karen says and starts looking at the racks again,

"Here try this", she holds up a dark blue dress and hands it to Rachel,

"I'm sure Gar would like that on you and won't be able to resist you wearing that"

Rachel blushes, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on..." She says

We walk over to the changing rooms to try on are outfits.

"WE GOT IT, WE GOT IT!" I hear a boy's voice that sounds like Gar in the waiting area outside the changing rooms.

"BOO-YAH!" a voice that sounds likes Victor's replies.

I giggle yep that's definitely them I walk out of the changing rooms wearing a purple strapless dress.

""Kori are you—", Richard's stops mid sentence as his jaw drops , he stares at me with huge eyes as he looks at me from head to toe.

"Well what do you think?" I spin around so he can see me properly.

"Uh you look, wow...amazing… I mean just wow", Richard says

I giggle, "Thank you Richard", I reply and go back in the dressing room to change.

"Dude could you be more obvious, you totally want her", I hear Gar say.

Rachel, Karen, and I pay for our outfits and head to the pizza place with the boys

"So what are we having?" I asked

"A meaty pizza" said Vic

Gar gave him a disgusting look "Dude vegetarian in the room!" said Gar

The waitress came over to tack are orders, we finally decide what to eat we ordered 2 pizzas one meat one not meat. After we ate we drove down the street to a park nearby. We all got out the car and went are separate ways

Vic and Karen walked of and Gar dragging Rachel to the fountain which left me and Richard alone.

Richard and I begin walking down a path together. This is my chance to ask what's between him and Babs.

"Hey Richard can I ask u something?" I asked quietly

"Yeah sure Kori you can ask me anything" said richer with a smile.

"What happened to you and Babs?" I asked shyly.

Richard stops walking and sighs "It's complicated story Kori"

"Pleases tell me Richard ill understand want to know why Babs hates you so much" I said while I look at his deep blue eyes.

He moves a peace of my hair out my face and we start walking again, Well Babs was my first real girlfriend, "I dated girls in the past.

"But with Babs it was different", he says and looks at me I nod to tell him to continue.

"We dated for about a year and I thought I loved her, that changed when Xavier had a party at his house last year", He says as I see his face twist in anger at the memory.

"We were at Xavier's party, I left her side to take a phone call and when I came back she was gone, I went searching around the house and then I saw her –", he cuts off and stops walking and lifts one of his hands and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

Reach for his face and raise his head to look me in the eyes,"Please continue Richard, I wish to know what happened" I said

He sighs and then starts to talk again

"I walked in on her and Xavier having sex", I look at him sadly as I see his pain is now present on his face. "Me and Babs never really had a stable relationship, we would break up and get back together a lot, and as it turns out she would always go to Xavier for comfort even when we were together, Xavier was one of my best friends, he knew how much I cared about Babs, yet he was sleeping with her anyway", He says coldly.

"Richard I'm sorry" I said quietly and hugged him

He hugges me back tightly

"Don't be, I'm no saint, either" he said then he continues

"I slept with girls…a lot of them, I used to be a playboy, I slept with almost any woman I could find …whether they were married, had a boyfriend, it didn't matter as long as I got them into bed that's all I cared about. It became a sort of game for me like a challenge or conquest to see how many girls could I get into bed tonight… so I deserved what happened to me", he said quietly

"I'm so glad I can open up to you about my past, it's been killing me not to share this with you but I was afraid you would be disgusted and hate me", He says.

"I could never hate you Richard", I reply, "I'm glad that you trust me enough to share your past history, I was afraid you would be mad at me", I say,"But I have another question", I say as he looks at me waiting.

"How is Kitten involved in all this?" I ask.

"Well we did sleep together….. But only once I swear!" He says as he sees my shocked expression.

"It was after I caught Babs and Xavier together, I was heartbroken and vulnerable and just needed a quick fix, Kitten had always been interested in me so..."

"You don't have to continue Richard, I can already guess the rest of the story", I reply quietly.

Richard stops walking, faces me and puts his hand under my chin and lifts it up I find myself staring into those deep blue eyes.

"Kori…I promise you I'm not that kind of person anymore", He says, "After what happened with Babs I realized I didn't want to continue my playboy lifestyle, I decided I wanted a real relationship, not based on sex, or money...but love, true love", he says.

I feel my heart start to melt when he says those words to me, yes it's true that Richard was a playboy but he has changed his ways.

"There's just something about you Kori, I don't know what it is but every time I'm around you I feel as though I can be myself, my true self. He said with a smile as we continue walking.

I giggle "I know the feeling", I reply. Richard stops walking abruptly.

"Richard, are you alright?" I ask concerned.

"I'm fine Kori I just want do this while I still have the courage", Richard says

He takes my hand and says

""Kori…..will you go on a date with me?" he asked

"Yes Richard, I would love to go on a date with you", I reply with a huge smile on my face and Richard has a matching smile as well.

Richard phone beeps killing the magic I scowl,

"Well looks like everyone is ready to go", Richard replies and takes my hand as we walk toward the car.

As we got to the car I see Vic and Karen kissing.

"Uhh guys, where's Gar and Rachel?" Richard asks.

"I don't man I thought there were with you", Victor reply's

"There they are", I point as I see Gar and Rachel coming to the car soaking wet.

"What happened to you guys? Karen" Bee asks while smirking at them.

"Well Rachel didn't want to run through the fountains with me so I kind of-", Gar says.

"He pushed me into the fountains so I slapped him in the face", Rachel replies clearly annoyed and scowls at Gar.

"Well yea that's pretty much what happened", Gar says while rubbing his sore cheek.

Vic laughs and shakes his head "I think I have some towels in the boot, no way you making my seats wet" and he gave them a towel.

We get in the car and drop Rachel and Gar off at their houses. When we reach my house I get out and wave good bye to Vic and Bee. Richard gets out of the car and begins to walk with me.

"I ...Want to walk you to your door" he says

"Thanks "I smile as he takes my hand and we walk up to my door together. When we reach the door Richard strokes my check and look into my eyes.

"Goodnight Kori "he says

"Goodnight Richard" I say with a smile.

Richard leans in closer "he's going to kiss me I thought, I lean in closer and close my eyes.

All of the sudden the door burst open, "KORI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"Galfore says with a red angry face.

"Uhh sorry Galfore""I stare at his face in horror, "It won't happen again", I reply.

"IT BETTER NOT!" Galfore says clearly angry "AND WHO IS THIS BOY!" Galfore looks at Richard.

"I was uhh just making sure your daughter gets home safe sir", Richard replies coolly.

"Bye Kori ", Richard kisses my hand and looks away sadly and walks back to Vic's car.

"Bye Richard "I reply and walk through the front door.

"It was way past the time you was spost to be back young lady YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK!"Said Galfore.

"Sorry Galfore it's just we went to the mall and then the park and I lost track of time" I said calmly.

Galfore sighs and he starts to calm down"Alright Kori, I will let it go this time, but this better not happen again." He said

"I promise it won't happen again, well goodnight Galfore" I said sweetly. And i head up stairs.

I brush my teeth and change into my favourite purple pj's and climb into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow sleep over takes me. I find myself dreaming about Richard and start smiling when I realize I am going to see him tomorrow.

TBC...


End file.
